fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erebus Orestes
Summary A conquering warlord. He wields the Seven God Swords, having conquered each of the Divine Tombs and slain their guardians to obtain the weapons, before slaying the Gigantic Hydra and establishing the new Kingdom of Erebus. Appearance and Personality Ruthless and proud, yet also benevolent and generous. He expands his kingdom through supernatural might. Somewhat proud, sticking to the letter of his word no matter what (though he isn't fond of breaking the spirit of a promise, he will do so if he feels pressed). He is extremely benevolent to his subjects, creating food and water for them with his God Swords as required, and extremely ruthless to his enemies. He leads his armies with an iron fist, not tolerating any form of disobedience and punishing it as he sees fit, but at the same time he is extremely generous to loyal soldiers, highly rewarding them with gold, food, wine and (willing) women during times of war and generously compensating their familes should a soldier die in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, at least 5-B, possibly far higher '''with Creation Rebirth '''Name: Erebus Orestes, King of Erebus, The Conqueror Origin: Monarchverse (One-shot) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely late 30s Classification: King, Conqueror, Wielder of the Seven God Swords Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (extremely skilled with using a sword, to the point of besting each of the Guardians of the Divine Tombs - seraphic beings with millenia of combat and supernatural strength and abilities - in one on one combat. Additionally, he has the power to "conquer" any weapon he lays his hands on as long as he can overpower the will of its previous "master"), Telekinesis (telekinetically moves his weapons, lifted the city of Erebus into the sky and suspended it constantly through his own will), Flight, Summoning (can summon the God Swords to him from any point, bypassing all physical and magical barriers, even those of higher dimensions or alternate realities), Life Manipulation, Healing, Biological Manipulation and Regeneration (Mid) with the Sword of Life, Disease Manipulation, Regeneration and Immortality Negation with the Sword of Death, Age Manipulation, Time Stop and Time Manipulation with the Sword of Time, Spatial Manipulation and Size Manipulation with the Sword of Space, Darkness Manipulation and Invisibility with the Sword of Darkness, Light Manipulation with the Sword of Light, Extrasensory Perception and Soul Manipulation with the Sword of Spirit, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping and Creation with Creation Rebirth, Forcefield Creation/Pocket Reality Manipulation with Divine Barrier, Time Paradox Immunity with the Sword of Time, can see through invisibility and illusions (mental or holographic), swords will automatically protect him from incoming attacks regardless of his awareness of them, Attack Reflection (his armour will reflect weaker magical attacks), Power Nullification (the Swords are capable of nullifying magic that meets their blades), Resistance to Magic (due to his armour, magical attacks powerful enough to bypass the reflection will be nullified to varying degrees of their original strength), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (countered the Second Guardian's sub-atomic telekinesis with his own telekinesis), Time Manipulation and Stop (due to being the master of the Sword of Time), Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation (unaffected by standing within the radius of Creation Rebirth’s effects) Attack Potency: Mountain level (The Sword of Darkness, one of the physically weakest God Swords, is capable of unleashing waves of darkness that can obliterate entire mountains), at least Mountain level ''' (Combines the power of all seven God Swords), possibly '''Planet level (was stated to be the power that created the entire planet, possibly far higher (narration stated that “the possibilities of endless worlds were created and destroyed” within its impact zone) with Creation Rebirth Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (fast enough to dodge close range lightning bolts), the God Swords are higher with their auto-defense function Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level physically (can withstand the strength of his own strikes, fought with the 1st Guardian even when stripped of all weapons and armour except his family sword, fought against other God Sword users in the past), higher '''with armour (capable of tanking attacks from other physically comparable opponents without a scratch, and caught the final God Sword in his hand), at least '''Planet level with Divine Barrier (like Creation Rebirth, it uses the combined power of all seven God Swords, and so should be comparable in defense), possibly far higher (the barrier cannot be broken even by attacks from higher dimensions, though this is likely due to the abstract nature of the barrier) Stamina: Nigh-limitless. The God Swords provide him with a limitless supply of stamina and magical power, only being (temporarily) exhausted by the full use of Creation Rebirth. Range: Tens of kilometres Standard Equipment: His armour, which is constructed of a facsimile of the material the God Swords are forged from. Although not as potent as the God Swords, weaker spells (7-C and below) will simply reflect off him, and stronger spells will have their effects reduced (though the nullification level goes down by 10% as the spell's tier goes up - 7-B spells are 90% less effective, 7-A spells are 80% less effective, 6-C spells are 70% less effective, etc etc). The material itself is also able to take attacks from opponents physically comparable to Erebus without any damage. His original sword, an ornamental blade which he keeps at his side. The sword is not supernatural in nature, and despite being ornamental it is extremely sharp and strong enough to survive attacks with his own strength. The Seven God Swords, created by the Dead Gods who existed countless millenia prior. Each is indestructible, can teleport to its master from across the multiverse, nullify magic that touches its blade, and have limited sentience that compels them to protect their master from threats unknown even to him. Erebus does not know how to use the weapons to their full potential however, only able to use the effects listed below. *The Sword of Life – a greatsword seemingly made of living wood. Upon touching any living matter with the blade, the wielder of the weapon can cause and control cell growth and repair within the targeted being. This can allow for healing potent enough to draw the body back together from being blown to pieces (though if the soul has left the body, it is is vegetative), or it can be used to twist the victim’s flesh and cause hideous cancerous tumours within them. Passively, the sword grants its owner regeneration potent enough to repair a destroyed heart before the weapon is even withdrawn from the wound. Erebus has also used this sword to control the growth of plant life in order to bind enemies with enormous tree roots and branches. *The Sword of Death – a greatsword seemingly made from rotting flesh. The weapon negates the regeneration and immortality of whatever it cuts, preventing wounds from being healed or cut flesh from being recreated, and also causes the wounds to rot and fester hideously, eventually rotting the victim to death within a few hours unless the “infected” limb is severed, or the Sword of Life is used to counteract the effects. The Sword of Death can also project a blast of highly corrosive liquid poison and disease, though this does not contain the regeneration/immortality negation effects of the bade itself. *The Sword of Time – a greatsword seemingly made from the hand of an enormous clock. The weapon will cause anyone cut by it to begin aging extremely rapidly, and can project short range (10m or so) waves of opaque energy that causes anything it touches to be frozen in time, unable to harm or be harmed until the effect is undone. The sword can also reverse time by a maximum of 30 seconds, either at the will of the master or on its own should its master be killed. However, there is a “cooldown” period on this ability equal to the amount of time rewound, so if Erebus is again killed in those 30 seconds, time will not be reversed. Additionally, all those directly involved in Erebus's death retain memories of the event, while those not involved but in the immediate vicinity feel a strong sense of deja vu. *The Sword of Space – a greatsword seemingly made from glass containing images of stars and galaxies within itself. The weapon cuts through space itself, allowing it to ignore durability, and will also warp space to redirect its attacks should one be about to miss (though the actual range of the attack is unchanged). The swords can also warp space in order to grow all or part of itself, increasing the size of the blade by a maximum of 20X its original size. *The Sword of Darkness – a greatsword seemingly made from obsidian and fog. The weapon can cloak its master in darkness, hiding their presence even in bright day unless they choose to reveal themselves. Even if they do reveal themselves, the sword will continue to cloak them and their attacks, hiding their identity and the nature of their attacks and obscuring clues towards it from their opponent. The weapon can also unleash a wave of darkness when swung that was powerful enough to obliterate a mountain. *The Sword of Light – a greatsword seemingly made of gold and light rays. Mastery of the the Sword of Light passively allows Erebus to see through all darkness, invisibility and illusions, and illuminates truth, even counteracting the effects of the Sword of Darkness. It can also release an even more powerful light that burns enemies to ashes, dealing extra damage to unholy beings (undead, demonic, etc.) *The Sword of Spirit – a simple iron greatsword seemingly overlayed with an ethereal copy of itself. The blade allows its master to sense the spirits of those around them and their power, as well as cutting on both physical and spiritual planes, allowing it to bypass durability and physical defenses (as the ethereal blade will continue to go through the obstruction even if the physical blade it blocked). Intelligence: Extremely high. Has several decades of combat experience, both in leading an army and fighting in battle, and was capable of defeating the guardians of the God Swords, angels with millennia of fighting experience, in one on one combat, albeit through cheap tactics. He has what is almost a sixth sense where he simulates the environment around him within his mind in order to determine where any incoming attacks would be at any moment. Weaknesses: His Swords will automatically protect him from harm (unless he is using all Seven together), even teleporting to defend him when in the middle of another attack (although only the most effective sword to protect against the threat will teleport to him). Because of this, his attacks can be interrupted, and he can be forced onto the defensive by constant barrage of a variety of different attack types. If his brain is completely destroyed he will still die, though he can regenerate damage to his brain fast enough to ignore a sword slicing through his head. Feats: *Bested each of the Guardians of the Divine Tombs in one on one combat. Each Guardian was a high ranking Seraph with several millenia of combat experience. **Bested the First Guardian, who he was forced to fight naked and with only his family's ornamental sword. **Bested the Second Guardian, who had telekinetic abilities allowing them to tear matter apart on a sub-atomic and possibly quantic scale (their powers were described as being able to control things that were so small as to be utterly indivisible and which made up everything else in the universe) **Bested the Sixth Guardian, who had precognition allowing him to see their fight several decades in advance and allowing him to know Erestes's every move. **Resisted the Seventh Guardian attempting to mentally break him down by forcing him to feel all the negative feelings he had ever caused to others through direct or indirect means. By this point, he had conquered several countries, each with populations in the millions. *Overpowered the will of the Seven Dead God Kings, the most powerful of the Dead Gods, in order to "conquer" the God Swords and bind them to himself. Notable Attacks and Techniques *'Seven God Swords: Divine Barrier' – After an activation period, Erebus aligns the seven swords and creates a magical barrier that shuts out any interference from the outside, whether it be soul manipulation, time manipulation, causality manipulation, paradoxes, spatial manipulation (even higher dimensional spatial manipulation or distance bypassing), light manipulation, darkness manipulation, death manipulation, radiation manipulation, biological manipulation, matter manipulation, etc. Once activated, the barrier pushes out anyone who the user does not want to remain within it, while also trapping anyone inside that the user wishes to remain. The barrier cannot be nullified and can last as long as the user wants once created, as the magic cost is only for the initial construction of the barrier. Erebus cannot affect anything outside the barrier once within. The barrier can be of any size Erebus wants, however the larger the area that the barrier covers, the longer the activation time is, with it being almost instant when just covering himself, but taking several minutes to cover an entire city. This ability can also be used to create an arena in which he can fight others. *'Seven God Swords: Creation Rebirth' - Erebus aligns the seven swords along the edges of their blades in a septagonal prism shape, pointing the end of the prism at the target. Erebus briefly charges their power, as the prism begins to spin, then projects a rainbow beam of power. At the impact location of the beam, a black sphere expands until it reaches a kilometre radius, erasing matter, souls and space-time within its area of effect. Infinite possibilities of countless worlds are created and destroyed within the impact zone. A few seconds after the black sphere stops expanding, a white sphere will begin expanding from the initial impact zone, recreating the world with in the AoE as Erebus desires. He used this ability to slay the Gigantic Hydra (a beast with nine heads each the size of a mountain) and create a city from its corpse. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: